Księżniczka Kenny
Księżniczka Kenny – alter ego Kenny’ego McCormicka, pod jakim pojawia się w odcinkach Black Friday, A Song of Ass and Fire i Titties and Dragons serii siedemnastej, jak również w grze South Park: Kijek Prawdy. Towarzyszący postaci motyw muzyczny stanowi parodię czołówki serialu anime Princess Lover! Udział W Black Friday czarodziej Cartman prosi lady McCormick o udział w spotkaniu dotyczącym taniego zakupu xboxów one. W Ogrodzie Zdrady wyjawia jej, że sir Kyle może ich zdradzić i sugeruje, żeby użyła swoich wpływów w celu poradzenia sobie z nim, jeżeli zajdzie taka konieczność. Kenny zdradza jednak Cartmana i zwolenników xboksów, przyłączając się do zwolenników PlayStation 4, przybierając tożsamość księżniczki Kenny. W A Song of Ass and Fire księżniczka Kenny wygłasza wewnętrzny monolog o nadciągającej wojnie pomiędzy zwolennikami Xboksa One i PlayStation 4 i zapewnia, że jej zwolennicy będą walczyć, dopóki obie strony konfliktu nie zaakceptują jej jako księżniczki. Cartman wraz ze swoją armią przybywa na podwórko księżniczki Kenny i nakazuje jej poddać się, jak również obraża Kenny’ego za granie postacią kobiecą. Kenny odmawia, nazywając Cartmana „liżącą jaja lesbą”. Niedługo później pojawia się prezes Sony, ofiarowując Kenny’emu broszkę, która zamienia go w japońską księżniczkę. W Titties and Dragons, działając na polecenie kwatery głównej Sony, Kenny zatrzymuje urządzoną przez Microsoft blokadę statków, na pokładzie których znajdują się playstation 4 mające trafić do South Park Mall. Następnie bierze udział w inspirowanym Krwawymi Godami z Gry o tron „weselu” w restauracji Red Robin, gdzie przez obie strony zostaje zaakceptowana jako księżniczka po tym, jak wyskoczyła przez okno w kwaterze Sony i przeżyła upadek na ziemię. Chociaż początkowo „wesele” przebiega spokojnie, sir Kyle zdradza czarodzieja Cartmana i przekonuje popleczników Microsoftu, żeby przeszli na stronę Sony. Kiedy Bill Gates zabija prezesa Sony, księżniczka Kenny i wszyscy inni kupują xboksy. South Park: Kijek Prawdy Księżniczka Kenny, która koniec końców okazuje się głównym antagonistą i ostatnim bossem, początkowo jest potencjalnym towarzyszem Nowego. Pojawia się jako członkini armii ludzi, prawa ręka Cartmana i księżniczka Królestwa Kupa Keep. Mimo wysokiej rangi, Kenny wciąż jest wyśmiewany przez Cartmana za to, że gra jako „laska”. Wśród umiejętności Kenny’ego znajdują się m.in. przywoływanie na pomoc szczurów (które zabijają go, jeśli moc zostanie wykorzystana niewłaściwie) i eksponowanie „podwójnego D” w celu zauroczenia przeciwników. Kiedy pojawiają się rządowi agenci, księżniczka sprzymierza się z nimi i zabiera dla siebie Kijek Prawdy. Morgan Freeman wyjaśnia, że księżniczka jest córką orka i elfa, pierwotnych właścicieli Kijka, która poprzysięgła zemstę na ludziach i elfach za to, że wyrżnęli wszystkich orków. Nowy i jego towarzysze walczą z księżniczką, która po pokonaniu wypija próbkę nazistowskiego wirusa, zamieniając się w nazistowskie zombie, znacznie bardziej odporne i potężne niż jej podstawowa forma. W celu jej pokonania Cartman nakazuje Nowemu złamać dżentelmeński kodeks i napierdzieć Kenny’emu na jaja. Po dokonaniu tego księżniczka zostaje pokonana, a South Park wyleczony z nazistowskiego wirusa. Jeżeli Nowy nie napierdzi Kenny’emu na jaja, ten zabija Cartmana, a Nowy musi powtarzać walkę z bossem w nieskończoność. Mimo pokonania Kenny’ego, wciąż może on towarzyszyć Nowemu po rozegraniu finału – zasugerowane zostaje, że dogadał się z innymi, a jego działania spowodowane były zespołem napięcia przedmiesiączkowego. Wygląd Jako lady McCormick, Kenny nosi blond perukę i różową suknię nałożoną na bluzę, którą zwyczajowo nosi. Peruka przypomina tę, którą nosił w odcinku Cartman wstępuje do NAMBL-i, kiedy udawał dziewczynę. Strój zdaje się być inspirowany bezpośrednio wyglądem Daenerys Targaryen z Pieśni lodu i ognia i Gry o tron, której parodię stanowi księżniczka Kenny. Jako księżniczka Kenny nosi blond-złotą perukę w naturalnym kolorze włosów Kenny’ego, a na niej złotą koronę. Odziana jest w zdobioną biało-fioletową suknię ze złotymi obszyciami i naramiennikami oraz białe rękawiczki. Podobnie jak wcześniej, całość nałożona została na pomarańczowy kubrak Kenny’ego. Po przemianie w „japońską księżniczkę”, Kenny przybiera wygląd bliższy postaciom z anime, z dużymi fioletowymi oczyma. Posługuje się zrozumiałą, chociaż w dalszym ciągu bełkotliwą japońszczyzną i mówi o sobie w trzeciej osobie, podobnie jak robią to kawaii postaci z anime. Posiada również moc wzbudzania podziwu wśród mężczyzn poprzez samo bycie kawaii, co po części znalazło odzwierciedlenie również w grze. Takie przedstawienie księżniczki Kenny może być parodią części fandomu serialu, której przedstawiciele rysują bohaterów Miasteczka South Parku w takim właśnie stylu. Strój i peruka księżniczki Kenny mocno inspirowany jest ubiorem i fryzurami różnych inkarnacji księżniczki Zeldy, jednej z bohaterek gier z serii The Legend of Zelda, której Parker i Stone są fanami. de:Prinzessin (Kenny) en:Princess Kenny Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Dzieci